Brother Mine
by inuyashamunkey
Summary: Allen has died. Kanda, his lover, if broken. Ailer, his twin isn't much better off. Lavi, Ailer's lover, has to deal with his best friend and his boyfriend being completely depressed. Can Lavi help his mourning friends? Yullen Lavixoc


**Brother Mine**

* * *

"Allen! Behind you!" Ailer called out, sprinting towards his twin.

Kanda heard Ailer's scream and was already trying to get to him. "Allen!" he called out to his lover.

Allen spun around and killed the akuma behind him. But, another akuma came up and stabbed him through his back when he was looking.

"Allen!" Kanda was very angry. This thing had just hurt his Moyashi. It was going to pay very dearly.

Kanda destroyed the akuma, and then ran to Allen.

The others, not including Ailer, stood behind them to give them their space.

Allen was drenched in blood, and he was unconscious.

"Hey… brother? Allen? Hey, come on. You have to wake up… we're all we have…" Ailer sobbed.

Kanda's teeth were clenched as he tried not t let tears fall.

"Hey… maybe we should get him medical attention.." LAvi suggested.

Ailer shook his head, and Kanda punched the ground in fury and anguish.

"There's no use… it'd just be a painful move for him. Just let him stay here." Kanda pleaded.

Lavi took off his headband and put it to his chest solemnly.

"L-Lavi…" Ailer quivered.

"Yes, love? I'm here." Lavi said, kneeling next to his lover.

Ailer just took his chest and sobbed.

Now everyone started to notice the silent tears going down Kanda's face.

"Kanda…" Lenalee started.

"We should go. Our job is finished." Kanda said lifting up Allen. He didn't even bother hiding the tears still endlessly going down his face.

"I thought you didn't want him to be in pain." Lenalee asked.

"There's no point now. He's gone." Kanda stated, choking up. He didn't want to be the one to say that. His silent tears turned into painfully loud sobs. He fell to his knees.

"Oh Kanda!" Lenalee said taking Kanda in her arms.

Kanda just continued to sob chanting 'moyashi' like a mantra to bring him back.

He looked like a mess. After around 10 minutes, Kanda tired himself out, and passed out.

Lavi picked up Kanda, handing his dead-in-soul lover to Lenalee. Ailer was a broken doll, completely unresponsive.

They all got into the train, including Allen.. But he was taken away by the finder on their second stop.

Kanda was not-so-peacefully sleeping on Lavi's shoulder.

At some point in his sleep, Kanda began to cry again. Everyone knew he wasn't awake, but it still hurt them to see their friend in such pain.

* * *

**Time skip: At the Order.**

* * *

Lavi had been spending every night holding his trembling lover. Ailer would wake up in sweat from horrible nightmares. Other nights, he just needed to cry.

Kanda had been an irritable zombie, he also only came for food once a day at most.

He always looked very disheveled. Bags under his eyes, hi face puffy. He also started wearing a red striped ribbon for his hair, the ribbon, presumably Allen's ribbon he always wore.

Lavi always trie to act the same way around him, callin him 'Yuu' no response. Glomping him randomly, no response. Teasing him, no response. Whenever someone said the name Allen, even if they weren't referring to their Allen, Kanda would break down.

Eventually, Kanda and Ailr confided in each other, and things started to look up.

Yes, they were still in severe depression, but they weren't completely unresponsive.

Lavi was glad to see his lover and his best friend being able to help each other.

* * *

**Time skip: 4 years.**

* * *

Kanda was going on a mission for the first time in a while.

Of course, everyone thought it was a normal mission.

Turns out, it was a suicide mission.

Three weeks passed. They were given the news that Kanda Yuu' s body was found on the grave on Allen walker.

He was put here, by his enemy. There was no proof he died there. He had already bled out before he had gotten to the grave.

Everyone was sad, but then again. They were happy he was reunited to his lover after 4 years of pain.

Ailer had Lavi, so he was fine.

Lenalee had gotten over it after 2 years.

And, Lavi… he had Ailer. Yes, his two best friends had died. But, he and Ailer were going to get married. Things were looking up, finally.

* * *

_**The End**_

**Just a oneshot I got from a song I was singing.**


End file.
